


柠檬养乐多

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 2





	柠檬养乐多

李知勋又工作到凌晨。  
工作室里拉着窗帘一片漆黑只有电脑屏幕和音响的装饰灯在发光，等他做完最后一个demo打着哈欠从工作室出来的时候才发现天已经有点亮了。  
可能因为太久没睡的关系，李知勋站在门口呆呆地看了好一会儿日出。看乌云逐渐散开天空一点一点从紫色变成红色再变成蓝色，到忍不住被秋天早上的冷风冻得打了个喷嚏才甩了甩头裹紧了外套向家走去。

家里空无一人，李知勋打开家门的动作倒是激起了一些小灰尘，在清早的阳光下熠熠发光像是悬浮于宇宙中的小小星球。  
于是冷酷无情的创世神拉上了窗帘，又去洗了个澡，带着一身热气把自己扑进好久不见的被褥里。  
洗过澡反而睡不着了。李知勋躺在被窝里眨巴眨巴眼睛，他当初装修公寓的时候已经买的是遮光最好的窗帘，但阳光还是执着地从窗帘和地板间的缝隙透进来，隐约点亮了房间，拉着李知勋的身体告诉他现在是白天了不是人类生物钟的睡觉时间。  
李知勋长长地叹了一口气，从枕头旁拿起手机。  
第一个弹出来的消息是SEVENTEEN的群组聊天，权顺荣李硕珉夫胜宽不知道在叽叽喳喳些什么，李知勋洗了个澡的功夫就99＋。  
李知勋粗略地浏览了一下大概是说最近洪知秀从美国回来了问大家有没有空要不要一起吃个饭。  
知秀哥从美国回来了？李知勋过载的大脑迟缓地转动了一下齿轮，工作的方向却不是群组聊天的方向。  
那文俊辉呢？  
他们当初说SEVENTEEN要永远在一起的时候还年轻气盛，看着大前辈的背影想过十年十五年却没想到二十年。  
文俊辉因为工作重心的偏移在现有合约到期之后最终选择了中国的经纪公司。那是必然的，李知勋盯着夫硕顺三个话痨接连不断弹出来的消息想，主攻演戏的话可能还是在母语国家更好吧，更何况演员的工作安排应该跟偶像不太一样。  
他突然觉得有点渴了，于是翻身下床，把手机扔在床上，拖鞋也不穿，光脚踩在瓷砖上走到厨房里。  
打开冰箱没有看到预想中的可乐，迎面而来的反而是摆的整整齐齐富有光泽颜色鲜艳的柠檬。  
他努力回忆了一下，大概是金珉奎和徐明浩来过了吧，冰箱下面还摆着不少别的水果蔬菜。真是的。他笑着摇了摇头，明明以前都会帮我买好饮料填充冰箱的，现在觉得我年纪大了要开始养生了吗？  
不过吃柠檬就吃柠檬吧，李知勋又顺手从冰箱门上拿了一瓶之前在便利店买的益生菌饮料。

以前文俊辉常喝这个。总是在他喝可乐的时候靠过来，“知勋啊你肯定是因为喝了太多可乐才长不高的。”  
他总是从办公椅的背后伸过手来环住李知勋的脖子，下巴抵在发旋上。“我带你去喝别的吧？”  
“不要。”  
“走嘛走嘛，你都呆在工作室好多天了出去走一下也好嘛。”像只大猫一样撒娇的文俊辉把亲昵地把脸贴上李知勋的头，甚至把帽子都要顶下去。“好好好。”李知勋站起来，扶了扶帽子，又从抽屉里拿出两个口罩，一个给文俊辉自己给自己。“出门吧？”  
文俊辉熟门熟路地在首尔找到一家中国奶茶店，在柜台前点完单之后没一会儿就端着两杯饮料回来了。  
“喏。”他把其中一个粉红色的杯子推到李知勋面前。“你尝尝这个。”  
李知勋怀疑地打开盖子嗅了嗅。“是酸奶吗？”  
“嗯……是又不是。”文俊辉嚼着珍珠说。“你喝一口嘛，喝一口就知道了。”  
李知勋小心翼翼地吸了一口，嗯，有点，酸酸甜甜的，他砸砸嘴。“放柠檬了吗？”  
“好喝吗好喝吗？”面前的大猫眼睛发亮，李知勋心里默默巩固了可乐天下第一的地位，又喝了一口奇妙味道的饮料。  
“还可以。”

其实挺好喝的。李知勋把柠檬洗净对半切开，找到一个榨汁器，放半个柠檬进去挤压，柠檬汁滴滴答答地流下来，有几颗籽被压出来，李知勋拿了个小勺子把籽挑掉，再把益生菌饮料打开倒进去。

“我觉得知勋跟柠檬很像耶。”文俊辉看着李知勋新染的发色，节目字幕都叫他柠檬妖精，也吸引了不少粉丝。  
“哦？”李知勋手里玩着游戏，只是出于大脑对于附近有人说话的反应开了口。  
“比如说表面看起来都很清新很可爱啊，闻起来也香香的很让人喜欢，但是真的吃进去的话又挺酸的。”文俊辉趴在沙发扶手上略仰着头看李知勋。  
“但是我很喜欢，嘿嘿。”  
李知勋惊得手机都差点从手上掉下去，文俊辉倒是一脸没事人地笑着，眼睛都眯成缝大白牙露在外面。  
“文俊辉你说什么呢？”李知勋感觉自己心都要跳出来了，嘣嘣嘣嘣带的整个人都在震。  
“我喜欢吃酸的吗，那就喜欢吃柠檬嘛，那酸酸的柠檬味知勋我也喜欢啊。”文俊辉还数着手指一条条给他分析。  
“不要开玩笑了。”  
“最喜欢知勋了。”

后来文俊辉回国的时候李知勋在机场跟他抱了好久，马上就要到登机时间了也没有放手的意思，文俊辉也不说，就摸着他的头。  
“你回去以后要想我。”李知勋把头埋在文俊辉的厚外套里，韩国的冬天好冷，文俊辉说他的家乡即使冬天最冷的时候也不下雪。  
“我会想你们的。“文俊辉说话的震动透过胸腔传到李知勋身体里。  
我是说我。  
李知勋放开文俊辉，成熟的釜山男子汉重新装填进李知勋的身体，拍拍文俊辉的手臂。“一路平安。”

榨完汁的半个柠檬被扔在新套上袋子的垃圾桶里，原本饱满的果肉失去了汁液变得干瘪，柠檬皮里的芳香围绕这李知勋周围的小小空间。  
李知勋喝了一口自己刚调的饮料。  
好酸。  
酸的有点苦了。

END


End file.
